Paradise
by arkhamite
Summary: Diana Prince finally returns to her island home. The presence of Drusilla makes her reconsider what 'Paradise' really means. ((I can't write these things with a straight face. It's a requested fic of them banging. They're not related and are in love but really. Tonnes of fun to write. See bottom of fic for more info.))


It had been almost a decade since Diana had been home. On the island of immortals it might've been a blink but for her homesickness had wracked her to the core. Being away from Paradise Island, she had almost forgotten what it looked like, the smells of the jungle, the feel of the silky sand between her toes. She had almost forgotten what Paradise really was. It didn't even mean that much that she could feel her powers growing as her immortality returned, turning back the clock on the years she had aged in the outer world.

The princess stood on the island's never-ending shoreline with her arms out, head back so her face was directed to the sky where clouds had formed. In every inch of her body, Diana could feel the atmosphere changing as rain began to fall.

Although Queen Hippolyta had been adamant that as the heir she return to her home of just over 1500 years, it was Drusilla who had convinced her. The young woman who usually adored her trips to the outside world had been disturbed the final time. Not only had she seen the creases beginning to form at the corners of Diana's eyes, but had witnessed for the first time in either of their lives that man could still hurt and even kill Wonder Woman. So taken by the girl's emotions, she had decided to leave the world of men, of Diana Prince, to return home. It had taken time to organise, but finally she was reunited with her sister on the beach they had each wash up on a thousand years apart.

Diana could hear Dru approaching her from behind as the younger of the two had never been very stealthy. Still, eyes closed so the rain could wash over her face and through her hair, she let her adopted sister make her quiet (but not silent) approach. The teen attempted to tackle the other woman, but at the last second Diana twirled to one side and laughed at the girl staring back in surprise and annoyance from the shore. Covered in sand, the younger of the two gasped as a wave washed over her, soaking her back, her hair, her dress.

Diana continued to laugh even as she helped Drusilla to her feet.

"You should know better than to sneak up on me, sister."

Dru was grinning as well, her eyes alight with adoration. She was nearly two thousand years younger than Hypolita's heir, but still behaved like the seventeen year old she was in man's world. She hugged Diana tight, her arms strong and unyielding.

"I missed you, Diana."

"I missed you too."

The two of them remained that way until rain soaked through their clothes and it felt like their bones would freeze. The tight hold of the younger Amazon finally loosened and Diana let her hands run through the wet tresses that she had always adored.

"It's been so lonely," the waver in the youth betrayed her emotion.

"Oh, Dru. I only saw you a couple of years ago."

"It felt like eternity," was the solemn reply.

Holding the dark hair in one hand, she gently pulled her sister's head back to see her face, wet with more than just rain. She wanted to tell her that she understood, that it just wasn't the same without the woman she loved in the world of man. There weren't any words that could portray how the needs of the entire world had for a moment been more important than any single person in her life. She hadn't regretted it then, but now, seeing the pain it had caused her lover, a wave of guilt washed over her. It had only been four years since her "sister"'s last visit but even that had seemed endless.

Diana pressed her lips to Drusilla's, the girl's eyes drooping closed in satisfaction as her body relaxed into the other's. This was another sensation Wonder Woman had missed. The way her lover always melted, lips parting with ease, body easing to fit like a part of her own. She couldn't hold back a moan of desire, one that came from the lonely years of abstinence.

"Di," Drusilla's voice vibrated against Wonder Woman's lips, "don't make me wait any longer. Please," she ended with a whine.

Since she had come home to the island, Diana had been the centre of the celebrations. Of course the return of the princess was cause for festivity, but being in the middle of the throngs of joyous women also meant that she hadn't had the chance to be alone with Drusilla. Yes, they sat either side of their mother and spoke in quiet tongues and danced and watched as the other Amazons showed their merriment through sport, but this. This quiet solitude with just the two of them and the lashing wind was all Diana had wanted.

They stumbled over the sand, falling over each other as they tried to keep their skin and lips in contact until they reached the grass. Gently, Diana lay her sister down atop her palla, the long purple fabric the perfect place. She leaned over her on her knees to brush the thick locks from her face, smiling with tenderness at the way Dru kept trying to pull herself up, trying to reach out, never one to be patient. Diana stilled the younger woman with her fingers tracing the curve of her face gently, brushing a thumb over the lower lip that dropped so a tongue could lick the pad of it.

"I want to take this slowly," Diana murmured, "so I can touch every part of you". The rain continued to whisper through the leaves above them.

From her face, Diana moved her hands slowly and deliberately down the pale neck to the shoulders speckled with dark freckles. She smiled, remembering how the last time they had been together like this she had kissed each one to memorise the patterns. Now she dropped her head to deliver a drawn out kiss, playfully and painfully slow. It wasn't until Drusilla gave an impatient moan that Diana pulled away. She had more work to do and even though she had said she wanted it to be slow, she too felt the ache of desire ready break loose.

She made quick work of the brooches and belt that held the younger woman's stola closed and finally she could see her lover's body, glistening from the rain. Small breasts, small waist, budding hips and long legs, she still had the body of a teenager, the body that she remembered. She hadn't realised she'd stopped breathing until Drusilla lifted a hand to touch her cheek. Diana breathed out as she reached haltingly, as if she was afraid this was a mirage or a dream, but finally her hands touched the flesh of a stomach that tightened at the sensation. She dragged her fingers over hipbones and thighs, all the way up to shoulders that shook.

"You're still the most beautiful thing in this world or the next," Diana said in awe.

Drusilla pulled herself up onto her hands. She knew her lover would keep her waiting, taking in everything through her eyes if she had the chance. Before that damned plane had crashed when they shared a bed and loved each other every night she would still catch Diana staring at her naked body in the mornings as if for the first time.

"Diana, please." She wrapped her hands around the sleeves of the older woman's toga and tugged her close, sucking and biting Diana's lower lip in the way she knew drove her crazy. It worked and Diana pulled her even closer, groaning at the way Drusilla continued to lavish her lips and then her jaw and then her throat. It had been years, but it seemed longer, but now they were together and now was the time for action.

Drusilla was satisfied that she had caught her sister's attention and pulled her on top as she lay back again. Instead of letting her fingers wander leaving a trail of shivers, Diana straddled the girl and immediately moved straight to lather her with hard, wanton kisses. There was the possibility that there would be bruises later, but neither of them cared. In that moment it was just the two of them, Drusilla's knee bending so her thigh pressed up between Diana's legs while Diana moaned and gripped the perky breasts with both hands.

She rocked backwards and forwards against Dru's leg, if only to show how she needed this every bit as much as the other.

Her mouth travelled downward, biting the skin of a shoulder then the top of a firm breast. Finally she sucked in a stiff nipple, twirling her tongue around it. She tasted like bath salts, but she didn't linger on that, already swapping to the other breast. Her hands became busy again, pushing into the firm stomach and around the hips that were moving to the rhythm of her rocking. Her nails scratched and Drusilla gave a delighted squeal, her hands working Diana's breasts through the fabric of her dress.

Finally, Diana moved down again. She was pleased to see her own juices had begun to form where she had been pressing herself and she wiped it with two fingers, a mischievous smile in place. Curious, Drusilla began to lean forward and was met by damp digits.

"Just a taste," Diana said, pleased with herself.

Obediently, Drusilla sucked them into her mouth, her tongue running between them. She grinned.

Diana had never felt so much desire for anything as she did then and when she moved in for another kiss their lips met with a force that would've broken mortal skin. Wonder Woman almost laughed at the thought. She had learned very quickly how much more vulnerable men beyond the horizon were. Her fleeting relationships with them had only ever left her longing for her lover.

Above them, thunder rolled and the darkening clouds broke into a downpour.

Both of them had quickened breaths, but as soon as Diana's freed hand slid down a drenched body to the wet folds she had been working up to, Drusilla's mouth hung open silently. She didn't breathe again until the index found her clitoris, sparking a loud gasp and a tremble rolled through her whole body. Diana felt this and was excited by the reaction, moving her fingers in circles then teasingly moving to wet them in Drusilla's own, warm dampness.

Drusilla's hands were clamped around the now see-through clothing on her sister, and she was moaning and panting in uneven parts. Her face was flush and all she could see was the sky above the ocean and then just the sky as she fell backwards and Diana let her mouth roam over her shaking, bucking body.

 _Don't let go,_ Dru thought, her legs squeezed tight around a hand that continued to drive her senseless, her own hands tangled in a mess of curls. She was so close to coming she had to close her eyes and dig her nails into strong, broad shoulders. Diana applied just the right amount of pressure and pressed her lips to her silently screaming lover's ear.

"I love you, Dru."

And finally she tumbled into oblivion, her whole body convulsing as a strangled sound finally came from her lips.

Diana couldn't have retrieved her hand if she wanted to, the thighs wrapped around it were so tight and strong that all she could do was lie on top of her lover, hands clamped around her until finally everything relaxed.

She withdrew her hand and examined the viscous fluid clinging to it before absently licking the tips of her fingers and wiping the rest on her dress. Drusilla even tasted the way she remembered.

Dru didn't move, still staring up into the rain and only shutting her eyes when a drop landed in them. Not wanting to break the quiet, Diana moved to the side and lay with an arm draped over Drusilla's waist. She kissed a freckled shoulder and sighed happily.

This. This was the paradise she had missed.

* * *

 _AN: This was a requested fic for 27 I haven't had a reply from them in a few months but I decided to post it anyway. If you hadn't deciphered it's set in the WW tv series. Since the series never actually explained Wonder Woman's origin I made my own. Hyppolita adopted both Diana and Drusilla after they were each washed ashore a thousand or so years apart. FUN FACTS: while editing, I realized I had written Super Woman every single time and had thirty thousand cliches that I tried to eradicate (their tongues never battled for dominance btw)._


End file.
